gleefandomcom-20200222-history
4 Minutes
4 Minutes by Madonna ft Justin Timberlake is featured in The Power of Madonna, the fifteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones with the Cheerios after Sue adds vocals to her "already over the top" cheerleading routines. This is the solo Kurt and Mercedes were looking for, because they weren't getting enough in Glee Club. When performing this song, the gender roles are reversed from the original version with Kurt singing Madonna's lyrics and Mercedes singing Justin's lyrics. Lyrics Mercedes: Hey, uh Come on Kurt Hummel Kurt: Come on, girl I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll Uh Mercedes: Well, don't waste time Give me the sign Tell me how you wanna roll Kurt: I want somebody to speed it up for me Then take it down slow There's enough room for both Mercedes: Well, I can handle that You just gotta show me where it's at Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go? Both: If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real Just say the word and I'mma give you what you want Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Mercedes: Grab a boy, grab a girl Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Both: We only got 4 minutes to, uh, 4 minutes Mercedes: Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Both: You gotta get 'em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes: That's right, Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Both: You gotta get 'em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Kurt: Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah Mercedes: And you know I can tell that you like it And that it's good By the way that you move, ooh, hey Kurt: The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah Mercedes: But if I die tonight At least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me, how bout you? Both: If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real Just say the word and I'mma give you what you want Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Mercedes: Grab a boy, grab a girl Kurt: Time is waiting Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to save the world Kurt: No hesitating Both: We only got 4 minutes to, uh, 4 minutes Mercedes: Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Both: You gotta get 'em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes: That's right, Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Both: You gotta get 'em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Charts Trivia *Whether due to Amber Riley being thought as better suited for rapping than Chris Colfer or to Ryan Murphy's personal style choice, the singing in this version is gender-inverted. Kurt sings Madonna's lines while Mercedes sings Justin Timberlake's lines. Gallery 4Minutes.jpg 4 minutes.jpg Glee - 4 minutes.jpg Glee 4minutes story.jpg Kurt4minutes.gif Kurt mercedes cheerios 4 minutes.jpg 4 minutes 1.gif 4 minutes 3.jpg 4 minutes 4.jpg 4 minutes 5.jpg 4 minutes 10.jpg 4 minutes 6.gif 4 minutes 7.png 4 minutes 9.jpg 15 Madonna 9.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One